Sometimes It Lasts In Love (Derek Hale Love Story)
by Greenocean4
Summary: What if Scott had a twin sister? Well, his sister's name is Kayla Rachael McCall and she is different to Derek. She makes him question things, and he doesn't like it. What happens when they fall in love, but they're both afraid of heights? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

(This will pretty much be in line with the actual show, just adding a few things to account for Kayla being there. And, of course, the romance ;). )

Hi I'm Kayla Rachael McCall! I live with my brother Scott and mom, and have a best friend named Stiles. I know, the name is weird right? Well it's not his real name! Fooled you! :) But back to the point. Scott and I are one year apart, but are in the same grade. I stayed back a year in kindergarten, oh well! My favorite colors are black and blue. My favorite animal is a wolf, and I love sports especially volleyball and basketball! We all live peacefully in Beacon Hills, but that is probably because nothing ever happens here...

...Or, that was until now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark outside and I laughed at the stars, I mean why are they so bright? Its like it's _competing_ with the sun or something! I was playing with a slinkey and I asked myself the question I have been for a while. _How does a slinky work?_ I was about to answer my internal rant when there was a bang outside, like a robber! Oh my freaking God! There was a knock at my door and I got up slowly, taking by broom with me."Are you a robber?" I asked through the door. Hey, the robber could knock!  
"Yes, obviously I am because a robber would knock on the door before entering," My silly brother said, sarcastically through the door. I nodded slowly myelf, processing the new information.  
"Just making sure,_ are you a robber_?"

After the little 'robber' mishap I followed Scott outside to see who the real robber. I brought my broom and kissed the top. What? It was my baby!  
"What do you think it is?" I asked Scott. I probably shouldn't make too much noise talking, but I had ADHD and I can't focus that much. I usually can't ever consentrate and zone into my mind. Like I am...right now. And my dyslexia probably didn't help much, when I was held back a grade.  
"It could be a racoon or something," Scott told me quietly. It seemed like he was trying to be quiet unlike me.  
He grabs a bat from the closet and we go out the door to see nothing. Huh, looks like a mistake?

It's noth- BANG!  
I scream as Stiles, my now ex bestfriend, shows up hanging from the roof.  
"Stiles, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Scott asked, finally putting the bat down after swinging it for two minutes straight. It was kind of funny actually..."You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked flipping off of the roof. He did it pretty okay, I suppose. I won't admit it though.  
"We thought you were a predator!" I said. Iwas now embarrased by that idea. What the hell was Scott thinking? _The fool..._  
"A _pre_...," He laughs as if its the funniest thing he's ever heard. I'll sick mybat up on him! "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. My dad left 20 minutes ago, dispatch call. They bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police."  
"For what?" Scot asked. He pried the broom that was in my hand out and I pouted. Darn it.  
"They found a body in the woods,"  
"A dead body?" I asked him. I realized too late my mistake.  
"No, a living dead... Yes jackass! It's a dead body!"  
I stuck my tongue out at him and he did it back to me. _Loser..._  
"You mean like murdered?" Scott asked.  
Stiles shook his head slowly, as if unsure,  
"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties..."  
"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked. This just didn't add up correctly. This is like the first story I was actually listening to. It wasn't like math or science, which I couldn't figure out because of my dislexia. The last book I ever read on my own was probably green eggs n' ham...  
"That's the best part... They only found half! We're going!"  
Adventure!

. ?bk=At5hei4s0eEPSc-ET3295fhymzSKdcmX8nkcpTe00jFOeGlrci83LLMWWqlyXpdfnrK0nCP34RjxMcSH8v3JPpuHPm3yKm9-g6P3hxw


	3. Chapter 3

I put on a warm outfit and follow Scott and Stiles out the door. Isn't cold weird? I mean you can't even see it, so you don't even know it's there, right? Right.  
"You know that it's closed at night right?" I checked. The fence around the forest has a 'Forbidden' sign on it. And even though I can't read that well, I'm pretty sure that means do not enter.  
Stiles shrugs, grinning while Scott climbs above the fence first. "Well, if they didn't want people to enter, then they shouldn't have put up that sign. I mean, _really_? The first impulse of a teenager is to do the opposite of what people want you to." I get that. Shocker right?  
"Can we just find the other half of the body please? The darkness is starting to freak me out," Scott said, and we all headed into the darkness. There were trees around us and little light from the streets. This was creepy...  
"Did you really have to come this late? I was trying to get a goodnight sleep for practice tomorrow!" Scott growled. He took a breath of his inhaler, which made the growl much less threatening. We walked up a hill and continued down a slope, which led us down a trail.  
"Yeah, like sitting on a bench requires a lot of sleep!" Stiles chuckled sarcastically. He took out his flashlight and put his phone away. I mean, you can use a phone light, but it sucks. _Big time_. But anyways...  
"I do need my sleep actually, because this year I'm making first line," Scott informed us, determined. Well you can dream bro...  
"Yeah, you can dream as much as you want, but you won't make it until you make a HUGE turn around," Stiles laughed, as if he thought of something hilarious inside his head, "Remember last year when you got hit so far because of Jackson, that you went flying ten feet across the field? It was hilarious!"  
Stiles and I laughed as he just huffed and took a breath of his inhaler. I saw flashing lights and I looked at the boys saying, "Run its the police, they'll see us!"  
Me an Stiles ran fast while Scott was a little slow. How did he even make bench when he can't even run now? I mean seriously? He might embarrass me at practice. Maybe I can skip?  
I heard Scott yell for us as we got even farther away from him, "Stiles! Kayla!" We kept running anyways, until we heard a dog barking of course. We both fell to the ground and I sighed and looked up. There, in all his police officer glory, was Sheriff Stillinski, Stiles's dad."Oh hey dad!" Stiles tried. It didn't work so he ignored the greeting. He passed the police dog to another officer and picked us both up off the ground by our arms. I yelped and Stiles just chuckled. _Yeah, he got in trouble a lot_.  
"What are you two doing here? It said forbidden didn't it?" Sherrif Stillinski asked. We nodded but stayed quiet, so he continued, "Where's your usual partner in crime...Scott?"  
I answered while Stiles grinned at the ground, "He had stuff to do, something about sleeping for practice tomorrow."  
He yelled into the forest, "Scott? Scott, are you out there?!"  
No one answered and I was relieved.  
He pushed us into Stiles's jeep, and told us to go home. We conceded quietly, as to not get into more trouble and drove off.  
_I hope Scott will be okay._


	4. Chapter 4

"So let's see this," Stiles says excitedly. Scott just told us that he got bit by something last night and as much as I didn't want that to be true, I knew that he wouldn't say it if it wasn't. I'm the worst sister ever!  
"It was too dark to see, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott says. He lifts up the side of his shirt and right there, is a big bite mark. We start walking towards the school and walk up the stairs in front of it.  
"I doubt it was a wolf," Stiles says tripping over his own shoes, I was so embarrassed walking next to him right now, "Werewolves haven't been in California for sixty years."  
Scott retorts the information, "Then how do you explain the wolf howling then?" A wolf howling, really? Could this get anymore twilight-y? I doubt it. I snorted in my head, I'm _soooooo_ funny.  
"You didn't hear a wolf howling Scott!" I yelled at him. I know there was possibly a slim chance that he was right, but I felt like a horrible sister for allowing this to happen.  
"Then would you guys believe me if I said I found the body?" Scott asked arrogantly, Stiles and I snorted at him. _Arrogant was not his best tone..._  
"Really, this is great! This could be the coolest thing ever..." He trails off as Lydia comes toward us, walking up the stairs to about where we were standing, "...after the birth of Lydia Martin of course, Hey Lydia!" Lydia walked by as if she didn't hear him. Ohhh, burn. "...And it looks like your just going to ignore me." Stiles calls after her as she walks by.  
Lydia finally looks back but not at him, at me, "Hey Kayla!" She calls after me and turns back to her original direction._ Poor Stiles!_  
"This is all your guy's fault, dragging me to your nerd depths!" Stiles says sadly as we walk into the school. We walk down the hall toward English class.  
"How is this our fault, I do believe that she said hi to Kayla," Scott laughs at Stiles's bummed face, a result of the rejection. His face looked so hilarious right now. Not that it doesn't always make me laugh inside...  
"Oh well it's your fault Scott, I'm a nerd by association."  
********** Skip to class **********  
The English teacher is writing something on the board while I gaze out the window bored. Stiles was taking too long to answer my last text message, so I was doomed to hear the teacher talk,"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods yesterday," Stiles, Scott and I smile at each other,"And I'm sure your adolescent minds are making more than one macabre scenario for what could have happened. The police have a suspect," We all look at each other again, I don't anyone of us knew about that. Who could it be? "...Meaning that you can all pay attention to the packet on your desks."  
There was then a collective groan through out the classroom in dislike.  
The door of the classroom opened and a man and a teenage girl walked in. The girl looked about sixteen, probably a new girl. The guy looked around forty and looked like he worked here, but I wouldn't know. I never pay enough attention.  
"This is the new student Allison Argent," The man said quickly, as if in a hurry," I have to make copies for my next class, but I expect all of you to make Allison feel welcome here, have a good day ." The man said and he is out the door.  
"You can have a seat behind Scott McCall, Scott raise your hand," The teacher said, Scott raises his hand and Allison walks to the seat behind him. Stiles looks over questioningly as Scott stares at the new girl in awe. Awww, my brother has a little crush!  
"Here," Scott said, handing Allison a pen from his bag.  
Allison looks a him incredulously but nods, "Thanks."  
As I watch I can only think one thing.  
_How did he know she needed a pen?_


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rings and I rush out from my seat. That was boring!  
" ," the English teacher calls me over, right before I'm out of the class. Damn it! "Yes Ms...,"I said trailing off as I forgot her name, or never even knew it. Ha, ha.  
"Mrs. Greene, my name is Mrs. Greene. And I can't keep giving you special treatment because of your dyslexia Kayla. You're going to have to start actually doing your school and homework, or I may be forced to make you repeat a grade."  
i looked up at her in surprise, "You can't make me do this again, please! I promise I'll do my work, I'll even get a tutor, just please don't make me stay back!"  
She looked at me softer than she did before and finally nodded, "I'm glad to hear that you'll now be doing your required work, you can do it, you have very good potential if you just work harder. I'll tutor you on Tuesdays and Fridays at 5:00, you may go now Kayla, have a nice rest of the day." With that she left and it took a while for me to start moving toward the door, but I eventually did. I headed to Scott's locker and found him looking at the new girl, Allison, across the corridor.  
I snickered at his lovey-dovey face and her awe-stricken face, it was so obvious that they liked each other, "Enjoying your view?" I teased. He turned around quickly as I scared him, he glared at me.  
"Whatever, now are you coming to practice with me and Stiles?" He started putting books in and out of his bag, Stiles came up to us, too.  
"Hey guys what are you guys doing?" Stiles asked in a fake interested voice. The weirdo...  
Scott answered "getting ready to go to practice" while I answered "your momma". He rolled his eyes but answered, "You coming to practice with us?"  
"Yeah, sure." I nodded in confirmation.  
When I turned to Scott he was looking at Allison again, and for some reason I was hearing her conversation with Lydia.  
"This jacket is totally killer, where did you get it?" Lydia asked Allison as she walked over to her.  
"My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison said, nodding and leaning against the lockers.  
"And you, are my new best friend." That's when Jackson walks up to Lydia behind her, and kisses her quickly.

A girl I remember walked up to Scott, Stiles, and I, "Can someone tell me how a girl that's been here for five minutes, can _already_ hang with Lydia's clique?"Stiles talks first even though he's watching Scott stare at Allison like a weirdo, "Because she's hot...beautiful people flow together." I start to ignore their conversation and listen to the other.  
"So, this weekend, there's a party..." Lydia said, leaning into Jackson.  
"A party?" Allison questions, as she continues to empty her bag of the non important stuff, into her locker.  
"Yeah, Friday night, out should come." Jackson suggests.  
Allison shakes her head as she looks for some kind of lie, I suppose, "Oh, I can't, its family night on Fridays,but thanks for asking." That's the worst lie you could ever come up with Allison, God. Once she starts dating Scott I'm going to reach her how to lie better.  
Jackson nods, "You sure? Everones going after the game."  
"You mean football?"  
Jackson laughed as if he just heard the funniest joke ever, "Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse, we won the championship last year."  
"Because of the team captain!" Lydia said, kissing Jackson's cheek. From the corner of my eye I see Stiles frown at that. I giggle and he glares at me, before all three of us continue to look at the seen before us.  
"Hey, practice is in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do..."  
Allison starts to say something but is cut off by Lydia, "You'll come!"  
I guess I'll see them at practice.  
They start walking to the field when Scott pulls me out of my mind, "Hey, you coming?"  
I nod, "I'll be right there."  
**********Skip to field**********  
The practice was awesome, Scott caught all the balls that went after him when he was playing goalie! Except for the first one that hit him in the face... But anyways it was so cool! We were walking in the forest trying to find Scott's inhaler that he dropped the other night. He knew it was around here somewhere, along with the body.  
"I don't know how I caught all the balls, it was like... I had all the time in the world to get it." Scott explained.  
"So all of a sudden you can play goalie like a pro, after the bite." Stiles said seriously, "I've heard of this before, its a very rare sickness."I snicker while Scott gasps, falling for his trick, "Really?!"  
Stiles knodded looking very serious it was hilarious, "Yeah it only happens once a month, its called lycanthropy, y'know..." Stiles howls and Scott finally gets it. He hits Stiles upside the head. I wish I could have did that, so I did and he answered with an "Ow!"  
"Your idea would make sense because I can smell the mint mohhito gum in your pocket, but other than that, werewolves don't exist!" Stiles looks in his pocket and finds the gum, and smirks.  
"Calm down!" I said to Scott and we all walked in silence.  
"I swear I saw it right here, I saw the body and fell off the hill over there," Scott said bummed. Stiles poked me with his finger and I was about to hit him when I saw what he was poking me for. There was a gorgeous guy with dark black hair and green eyes, about twenty feet away from us. I would willingly give myself to him, he was so sexy. _Mmmmmm_.  
"What are you doing here, this is private property," The man said angrily. I thought I saw his eyes turn blue for a second, but when I looked back it was gone. I ignored it.  
"We were just looking for something, but we're leaving, right guys?" Scott said, me and Stiles nodded. The man pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at Scott, then turned and walked away. God, the way he walks... I could eat him up right now! Scott caught it, a surprise to me, and it ended up being his inhaler. Creepy, but I like it.  
"Lets get out of here," Stiles suggested and me and Scott followed him, "That was Derek Hale, his family burned to death about ten years ago." I absorbed the information. Derek Hale, that was so sexy... That's when I tried to yell to him in my head, I know I'm crazy,  
_'Derek, wait for me!'_


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you so happy about?" I asked. Scott just walked in with a goofy smile on his face and as much as I hate to admit it, it was really adorable. He sat down on the couch and leaned back, his grin still intact. It was like he couldn't get it off as much as he tried, and to me it was kind of getting annoying. Now Derek's smile...just wow- Stop! A.) I am only physically attracted to him and B.) I hadn't even seen him smile before. I bet it would be hot...  
"I asked Allison to the party and she said yes." He grinned. God, I'm about to get my broom and- you don't want to know, trust me.  
"You actually asked her?" I asked, he nodded, "Wow, I didn't know you had that much guts twin, nice job." He smiled a little at me and turned away, again.  
"Thanks for the congratulations. I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Scott called back, he started up the stairs before I could answer. And by then, I heard the door silently close. It was so soft that I was surprised I had heard. Wait. How had I heard it? You know what?  
Oh well!

I wanted to take a late night run so I jumped into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to go. I grabbed my sweatshirt on the way out and hopped into my shoes. The run started at a trail around the woods, and somehow I ended up in the woods anyways. It seemed safe enough to me but then again, what do I know about safety? It was dark and I saw the overcast darkness that shone on the path, that used the excess light from the street lights. The path I was taking was somehow getting smaller and smaller, and by the end I was to either turn back, or find my way on my own. You guessed right, I picked the latter.  
I continued into the scary forest breathing slowly and quietly not risking getting heard. I heard a stick snap from behind me and I froze. No, no, no! Why does this happen to me? It's just like in the movies when they hear a snap from behind them and that person takes a really long time to turn around, ending face-to-face with the killer.  
"Who's there?" I asked quietly into the darkness. There was no response, but I did think that I heard a little laughter from behind me. It felt like someone was breathing down my neck and I quickly turned around, coming face-to-face with none other than Derek Hale. OMG, Green eyes!  
"What are you doing here trespassing for the second time in one day!" He yelled in my face. I cringed at the rudeness but shrugged at him."I didn't mean to trespass; I was just going for a run and ended up here, oops?" I said, looking shyly up at his eyes. I could see him soften up after hearing my voice that shy, but he didn't change his tone of voice.  
"Can you not go out at night, they're are so vicious animals out here, you know. You could get hurt." Derek said, harsh but lighter than his last sentence.  
"Awwww, are you worried about me Green Eyes?" I asked sarcastically, I saw him roll his eyes at me. I knew then, that I would thoroughly enjoy agitating him endlessly.  
"A.) Don't call me that, and B.) No, I bet the animals will just skip over you because you're annoying." Derek said bluntly, before I could respond with a witty comeback I had though of he continued, "Do you want me to give you a ride back home, instead of you trying to find your way back from this forest?" I nodded excitedly and grabbed his hand. He glared at me and shook my hand off his, and I pouted making him laugh at me. I liked his laugh, there was just something about it. When we reached my house I turned back to him,  
"Thank you." I said, he nodded and I got out of the car. Only one thing came to me belatedly.  
How did he know where I lived? I just ignored it and ran up to bed, where I laid down for a peaceful, dreamless night.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day, and I didn't tell Scott or Stiles about meeting Derek. It seemed too personal to tell. Me and Scott walked to his locker, as I had already gone to mine last period. That's when the jackass comes over. Yaaay. Not!  
"Alright, little man, how about you tell me where you're getting your juice?" Jackson asked, pushing Scott against the lockers. I was about to do something but I knew Jackson was stronger than me. God, I was wish I was strong so I could take care of my bro!  
"My mom is the one who does all the shopping..." Scott said confused. I face-palmed myself, I felt embarrassed to be related to him right now.  
"Now listen, McCall, you're gonna tell me what it is and who you buy it from, there's no way you can suddenly go on the field and kick our ass without some kind of chemical boost." Jackson said angrily. He looked frustrated, wonder why?  
"Oh, you mean steroids? Are you on steroids?" Scott asked. He was so stupid sometimes...  
"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?!" Jackson yelled impatiently.  
"What's going on with me? You really want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that shouldn't be possible, I sleep walk three miles in the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott yells back, breathing unsteadily. I don't know why he just explained all of this to Jackson, what and idiot! He's trying to get himself killed, I know it!  
But what Jackson said next scares me the most,  
"You think you're funny? Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes."

"Scott, Kayla wait up!" Stiles yelled from behind us, trying to catch up to where we were.  
"Man, it's selections, can't it wait?" Scott asked annoyed. I was actually interested in finding out what Stiles was trying to say, and that was saying something."Just hold on, okay? I heard my dad on the phone. They found animal hair on the body."  
"I gotta go."  
"Wait, no, Scott! You're not going to believe what animal it was," Stiles said loudly, but Scott had already left and made his way onto the field, "It was a wolf." My eyebrows raised at that. A wolf?  
"Is that true?" I asked Stiles, he nodded. This was interesting.  
I was lost in thought until the coach pulled my mind back with his yelling, "Let's go, get around! Come on!"  
Stiles and I sat for the game, and watched Scott make an impossible goal. We looked at each other worriedly as the crowd cheered.  
"Let's go to my place and do some research." Stiles suggested, I agreed. When school was finished we hopped into his junk jeep, and sped off to his house.  
We did research after research, and we used the printer to visualize what was being said. We drank lots of energy drinks and were silently working, the only sound emanating from the room was the beeping from the printer meaning it was out of paper.  
"I'll go get some more paper." I told Stiles. He nodded, not taking his eyes of the website on wolfs bane, I believe. I went down stairs meeting his father who was looking at me questioningly.  
"We're doing research." I told him. I could tell he didn't believe me, though.  
"Mhmmm..." He spoke monotone.  
"I'm just getting more paper." I said to him, and I rushed out of the room as fast as I could.  
I went upstairs to find Stiles talking to Scott about the party with Allison. Weird. I hadn't heard Scott come in.  
"You have to hear this," Stiles picks up one of the books we found at the library, "The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I've never seen someone raise your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date. I'll call her right now." Stiles said, taking Scott's phone out of his backpack.  
"What are you doing?" Scott asked rhetorically. He looked pissed, like about to change pissed.  
"I'm canceling the date." Stiles said as if it was obvious, it was.  
"NO!" Scott yelled, pinning Stiles to the wall, "Give it to me!" Scott looks like he's about to punch him, but punches the chair instead.  
"I'm sorry...I'm gonna get ready for that party..." Scott picks up his bag and heads for the door, "I'm sorry." And he's gone. Stiles and I both look to the chair Scott punched, noticing the same thing and glance at each other nervously. There were 3 long finger nail gashes ripping right through the bottom of the chair.

The party was a total bust because it was a full moon. Stiles had helped me with Scott at first, but then Scott jumped out the window when he finds out that Derek drove Allison from the party. He soooo generous! Anyways, we haven't seen him since and I'm starting to worry, but I know he's with Derek. Even though Derek doesn't want to admit it probably, he does care for me. And since I care for Scott, seeing as he is my brother, he will take care of him for me when I can't. I won't shout it off the roof tops, but I know.  
Derek has a soft side.


End file.
